Jessie Springer2
by Anime Starling
Summary: I finally came up with a sequel. Jessie Springer is the host again! PLEASE review.


Jessie Springer 2!  
  
Disclaimer: Like I said in the first part; I don't own Pokemon, duh!  
  
A/N: This is sort of a sequel to Jessie Springer. I decided since I got 'interesting' reviews I would do a sequel. If you read the first part you would understand this better. This starts backstage.  
  
*In her Dressing Room*  
Jessie: How in the HELL did I get roped into doing another "Jessie Springer"  
show?!  
  
(A/N: My thoughts exactly!)  
  
Producer: Listen Jessie, you got good ratings last time and you have to had done at least 3 shows to quit.  
Jessie: DARNIT!  
Producer: Your previous show was hilarious. Now come on you're on in 2 minutes!  
Jessie: Fine! But if I have to do this show, my partners suffer with me!  
Producer: Whatever! Just get ready!  
*the Producer leaves*  
Jessie: Darned Author!  
~Me~: Hey! At least I don't dress like a Drag Queen!  
Jessie: This look comes naturally!  
~Me~: Keep dreaming!  
Jessie: MEOWTH! GET OVER HERE!!!  
*Meowth appears*  
Meowth: Am I gonna help you with this new show?  
Jessie: Yeah, get James. Is he still in counseling?  
Meowth: Actually I think he's back.  
*James comes in*  
James: Hey Meowth... Hey cute Jessie...  
Jessie: Come on nut-case we're gonna host a show and you're the bodyguard!  
James: Cool!  
Jessie: Yeah, *mutters* weird guy who has a crush on me.  
Stage Manager: You're on Ms. Springer and you, um, meowth and previous guest...  
Jessie: Let's go!  
*Team Rocket get's on the stage, right before the starting theme song begins*  
Jessie: Hello. This is my 'actual' second show and our guests today are... people with problems that can't afford phsychiatric help!  
James: I'm the hot bodyguard, with a head of hair!  
Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Meowth: I'm Meowth, that's right!  
Jessie: Yeah yeah my assistants. Now our first guest is... a camera nut named Todd. He captured Pikachu..... on film!  
*Todd comes out*  
Todd: Hi. Hey! You're that old lady who told me to capture Pikachu. I got him- on film!  
Jessie: I know. You have a secret, now what is it?  
Todd: I have to tell my um... aquaintances, not really my friends, but oh well- I gotta tell them that I-umm- I dance for money...   
James: That doesn't seem so bad.  
Todd: I dance- in the neud.  
James & Meowth: EEWWWWWW!!!!!  
Jessie: And the horror begins......  
Meowth: I will never look at that kid the same again!  
Todd: How else would I pay for this cool high tech camera and equipment?!  
Jessie: Explain that to your aquaintances- Ash and Misty?!  
*Ash and Misty come out a little worried*  
Misty: This seems strangely familiar.....  
Ash: Argh I can't believe we came here again!  
Jessie: Well what a surprise! The twerps are on the show again! Anyway your  
uh, 'friend' has something to tell you. Go ahead camera boy.  
Ash: Is he gay?  
Jessie: .....No.  
Ash: That's all I wanted to know!  
Jessie: Listen up, the freak has to tell you something.  
Todd: I don't know how to tell you guys, I'm a male stripper!   
Ash: WHAT?!  
Misty: REALLY!?  
Todd: Yeah! I can't survive on taking pictures alone.  
Ash: I can't believe this...  
Todd: Are you mad?  
Ash: Not really... just overwhelmed *sigh* one friend is GAY the other strips! I wonder if Brock... I'm outta here!  
Jessie: See ya twerps!  
Misty: Oh shut up. You look like a Drag Queen anyway!  
Jessie: Hey! This look is natural!  
*Ash, Misty, and Todd leave*  
Jessie: Hmph. My next guest, is a girl. Named Duplica? Meowth! Did you do a backround check on her!?  
Meowth: Yep. She ain't a Ditto.  
Jessie: Good.  
Meowth: She trains them!  
Jessie: Who cares. Come out Duplica!  
*Duplica comes out- in a wedding dress*  
James: That's kinda fancy for a talkshow...  
Jessie: You dolt! That's a WEDDING DRESS! What's the deal girlie?  
Duplica: I came on the show to ask my boyfriend to marry me!  
Meowth: You came to da wrong show girlie!  
Jessie: Shut up Meowth! Hosting a wedding can give this show some class!  
James: Yeah Meowth, what can be weird about a wedding?  
Jessie: Let's bring out the groom! *speaks to Duplica* it is a HE right?  
Duplica: Yes! His name is Dino!  
*A boy, with blond hair and violet eyes wearing a tuxedo, comes out*  
Jessie: Now, let's get a priest and- *the producer comes out and whispers something to Jessie* Aww shoot. Duplica, your boyfriend, Dino has something to tell you before you get married.  
Duplica: What?  
Dino: Ditto.  
Duplica: You can talk?! I thought you were mute!  
Dino: Ditto!  
Jessie: ARGH!!! DINO IS A DITTO!?!  
Dino: *Nods* Dit-to to.  
Jessie: Meowth! Translate! Now!  
Mewoth: Fine. This is kinda weird.  
Duplica: You're telling me!  
Dino: Ditto, Di Toto.  
Meowth: He says that he's actually Duplica's pokemon.  
Jessie: Hey, we recently had another ditto try to impersonate a human, she called herself "Deedee". Do you know her  
Dino: Ditto, Ditto to.  
Meowth: Dino says that HE IS DEEDEE!!!  
Jessie: WHAT?!?!?!  
Audience: OOOOOOHHHHHHH!!!!!  
Duplica: WHO THE HECK IS DEEDEE!?!  
*'Dino' transforms into Deedee, the guest from the first show*  
Dino: To ditto, Ditto to di.  
Meowth: He says that as Deedee, he broke up with Brock and went to Duplica as a boy.  
Duplica: WHY?!?  
Dino: Dit Dit, to. Dit to to ditto  
Meowth: Because you are a pathetic loser that can't meet any boys. And ditto felt sorry for you!  
Audience: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  
Jessie: Well, that's pretty PATHETIC!  
James: YEAH!  
Dino: To, Ditto to.   
Jessie & Duplica: What?  
Meowth: Dino says if you still wanna get married?  
Duplica: I did buy the dress..... what the heck!  
Audience: YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!!!  
*'Deedee' transforms back into 'Dino'*  
James: True love..... I'm so happy for them.  
Jessie: Let's see if you're still happy, when *you* have to do the ceremony, and be the priest!  
James: But I can't!  
Meowth: You got a priest license don't ya?  
James: But-but-  
Jessie: GO!  
*Some stage people pull out a place where the priest should be. They also bring a few flowers for Duplica and decoration*  
James: Umm... dearly beloved we are gathered here today, under the roof of this cheap studio-  
Jessie: HEY!  
James: And with this audience as witness-  
Audience: YEAH!!!!!  
James: To uh- join in matrimony..... Duplica and this ditto...  
Duplica: A hot and cute ditto!  
*Ditto blushes*  
James: Yeah. Er, do you, Duplica take Dit- er DINO as your, um, husband?  
Duplica: YEAH BABY!!!  
James: O-kay. do you, Dino... umm, take Duplica as your wife?  
Dino: Ditto!  
James: I'll take that as a yes... By the power vested in me, by the state of uh... Jessie are you sure this is legal? My license didn't cover what state I can marry people in!  
Jessie: A license is a license!  
James: Alright... I know pronounce you- ditto and wife!   
Audience: YYYEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *whistles*  
Jessie: How nice....... commercial time!  
Meowth: Anyone for crazy eights?  
  
****************  
(Commercials)  
  
*The first commercial shows a poliwag in a small pool*  
Voice: Awww, relaxing after a tough battle?  
Poliwag: Poli. *nods yes*  
Voice: Isn't that pool a little small?  
Poliwag: Poli. *nods yes*  
Voice: Don't you wish you had a bigger area to swim in?  
Poliwag: Poli. *nods yes*  
Voice: Well, if you were rich you could afford one!  
Announcer: That's right, now play at Celadon City Slot Machines. Who knows,  
you might win a jackpot! Go now!  
*Poliwag is shown gambling and winning some coins*  
Announcer: Yes go now!!!  
  
*The second commercial shows a little girl on a small wooden chair*  
Voice: Awww, relaxing after a tough battle?  
Little Girl: Yeah. *nods yes*  
Voice: Isn't that chair a little hard and scratchy?  
Little Girl: Yes. *nods yes*  
Voice: Don't you wish you had a bigger, softer sofa?  
Little Girl: Sure! *nods yes*  
Voice: Well, if you were rich you could afford one!  
Announcer: You heard him, now you can play at Celadon City Slot Machines. maybe you might win a jackpot! Go now!  
*The little girl is shown gambling and winning some coins*  
Announcer: Yes I said; go now!!!  
  
*The third commercial shows a guy dressed in black wearing sunglasses, leaning on a wall*  
Voice: Awww, relaxing after a tough battle?  
Mysterious Guy: Maybe.  
Voice: Isn't that wall a little cracked?  
Mysterious Guy: Why?  
Voice: Don't you wish you had your own leaning post?  
Mysterious Guy: *nods yes*  
Voice: Well, if you were rich you could afford one!  
Announcer: You heard him, now you can play-   
Lady Announcer: Sick of hearing about that stupid announcer and that annoying voice? Well all you have to do is start a pledge saying that you don't want any more dumb "Celadon City Slot Machines" commercials! What's the deal?! A poliwag and a little girl CANNOT GAMBLE! You hear me!?!?! *Ahem* anyway, get 100 signatures from your neighborhood and you'll get a FREE BAZOOKA! You heard right, a FREE BAZOOKA!  
*It shows the Mysterious Guy again with a cool bazooka*  
Mysterious Guy: Take this, voice guy!  
*He fires and you see a body drop dead, most likely of that annoying voice guy or Announcer*  
Lady Announcer: Remember, you are 100 signatures away from blowing that Slot machine commercial away!  
  
  
****************  
  
Audience: JESSIE! JESSIE! JESSIE! JESSIE! JESSIE!  
Meowth: Well I have a crazy eight!  
Jessie: Darnit! You're good at this!  
James: I only have a 6 of hearts.  
Jessie: You dummy! You're not supposed to tell us! You're supposed to- *notices she's on the air* Oh! Uh.... Hi, welcome back! Our guests today have surprises to reveal!  
Audience: Ooooooohhhhhhh!!!  
Meowth: Wow, and you thought of that title by yourself too?  
Jessie: Well yes, but it's actually just a cheap rewording of the my last show's title; "Secrets to Confess!"  
Audience: Ooooooohhhhhhh!!!  
Jessie: Be quiet! Anyway, my last guest-  
James & Meowth: Thank God!!!  
Jessie: You're telling me! My last guest is Officer Jenny?!  
*Officer Jenny comes out and sits down*  
Jessie: This isn't some trick, to reveal that we're producing a show illegaly  
and we had a wedding ceremony held by a guy who can't distinguish his sexuality, is it?  
Officer Jenny: No...  
Jessie: Uhh... good! Cause we didn't do those things!  
Officer Jenny: Whatever. I was brought here by my boyfriend who wants to tell me something.   
Jessie: Okay. Let's bring out your boyfriend!  
Audience: Yeeeaaaaahhh!!!  
*Brock comes out!*  
Jessie,James,& Meowth: BROCK?!?  
Brock: That's right!  
Meowth: YOU STOLE MY CATCH PHRASE!!!  
*Meowth pounces on Brock and starts to scratch him*  
Brock: OW! SON OF A-  
Meowth: Take that you no eyed, phrase stealer!!!  
James: My moment to shine!  
*James came and stopped the fight by dragging off Meowth*  
Meowth: PHRASE STEALER!!!  
Brock: UGLY CAT!!!  
Jessie: Settle down you two! Now Brock, making your second appearance on this  
show... you have to tell Officer Jenny something?  
Brock: Yes. Jenny I've- *dramatic pause* been cheating on you!   
Officer Jenny: WHAT?!?!?!  
Jessie: He SAID he's been-  
Officer Jenny: I KNOW WHAT HE SAID!!!  
Jessie: Yeah, well you were saying 'What'! I should have known.  
Officer Jenny: How could you Brock!? And I've only been seeing you for a week!  
Jessie: So... who are you cheating with?  
Brock: Umm, Nurse Joy.....  
Officer Jenny: That pansy waste!?!  
Jessie: *sigh* Get ready James, Come on out, Nurse Joy!  
*Nurse Joy comes out and Officer Jenny tackles her*  
Audience: YYYEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHHH!  
James: Ooohhh! A cat fight!  
Meowth: I resent that term!  
Brock: I gotta say this is kinda turning me on...  
Meowth: Shut up you no eyed, perverted, copy-CATTING THIEF!!!!!  
*James breaks up the cat fight- just barely*  
Brock: Hehehe two girls fighting over me, wow!  
Officer Jenny: I can't take this! Brock, I'm leaving you!!!  
Nurse Joy: I'm SO dumping you Brock!  
Brock: BOTH OF YOU!?!?!?  
*Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy storm off backstage*  
Brock: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!  
Jessie: Hey, blind twerp, I was wondering- didn't you use to have a girlfriend? Her name was... Deedee?  
Brock: Oh Jessie! I thought it was going great with Deedee! But then one day, after her weekly visit to her pokemon trainer, she DUMPED me for no reason!!!  
*Brock starts to cry*  
Brock: Now I have no one!!! I am so desperatly LONELY!!!  
James: I KNOW HOW YOU FEEL!!! ALONE, DESPERATE, LOOKING FOR *THE ONE*!!!  
*James starts to cry also*  
Jessie: Uh.... there there... Ummm.... Help me Meowth! I'm not good with crying men!  
Meowth: O-kay.  
*Meowth goes up to Brock and James, and SMACKS them*  
Meowth: Calm down babies! Sheesh don't you have mothers to handle this blubberin?  
Brock & James: NO!!!  
Meowth: Yeah well, Jessie and me ain't about to play "sypathetics".  
*Brock and James stop crying and go backstage sadly*  
Jessie: Well at least they stopped..... now I have to *looks at her card*  
bring all of them out again!?!  
Meowth: Let's just get it over with and ask audience questions when they come out.  
*All the guest come out and start talking*  
Brock: Hey Ash, Misty weren't you here before?  
Ash & Misty: Yeah.....  
Ash: Todd is a stripper.  
Brock: Photographing Todd? EEEEEWWWWWWW!!!!!  
Todd: Well why are you here?!  
Brock: I got dumped- TWICE!!!!!  
Duplica: How pathetic..... at least I'm married.  
Dino: Ditto.  
Brock: What?  
Dino: ......Ditto  
Brock: Deedee?!?!?!  
James: Uh-oh...  
Jessie: Oh that's right Deedee dumped Brock, to MARRY Duplica!  
Audience: YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!  
Brock: WHY DEEDEE WHY?!?!  
Dino: Ditto.....  
Duplica: That's MY husband you're talking to!  
Brock: 'HE' used to be MY girlfriend!!!  
Jessie: ALL OF YOU, QUIET!!!!!  
*They are quiet*  
Jessie: Now time for..... Audience questions *mutters* darnit!  
Audience: YEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!  
Jessie: *sigh* Okay, um you madam.  
*Jessie brings her microphone to a woman near the back of the audience*  
Lady: First of all, your show is great Jessie! My question is for guy that was dumped, why did you play two great gals like them?  
Nurse Joy: Because he's a jerk!  
Officer Jenny: And a player!  
Brock: I just wanted to feel like a big man!  
Audience: BBBOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Jessie: Yeah yeah, you wanna say something sir?  
*Jessie brings her microphone to a guy near the middle section*  
Guy: Yeah, um this question is for the Ditto. Are you a guy or a girl?  
Ditto: Dit dit to.  
Meowth: It has no gender..... how disturbing.  
Guy: Wow! No gender! YOU ROCK!!! WOOOOOOOOO!!!  
Audience: WWWWOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
Jessie: Okay, someone has had a little too much sugar...  
James: Or drugs...  
Meowth: Or both...  
Audience: SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR SUGAR!!!!!  
Jessie: QUIET!!! Now last question! You! Old lady.  
*Jessie brings her microphone to an old lady sitting in the second row*  
Old Lady: This is for the stripper boy, first of all do you photograph yourself in the neud?   
Todd: If it turns you on!  
Guests and Jessie: EEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!  
James: How... eeeeeeewwwwww!  
Old Lady: Okay, now would you do a little dance for me?  
Todd: It'll cost you alot, I'm pretty experienced.  
Old Lady: I'll give you ten bucks.  
Todd: I'll take it!  
Misty: Hey! I remember clearly that I lent you $10!  
Todd: Sorry I never paid you back, I got a twenty.  
Misty: To hell with the twenty! You have to do a lap dance for me too!  
Jessie: WHAT!?!?!  
Ash: WHAT!?!?!  
Todd: Okay.  
*The old lady goes on stage and sits on an empty seat. Misty sits beside her  
and Todd starts to take off his belt!*   
Jessie: Oh GOD!  
Misty & Old Lady: Yeah! Take it off!  
Meowth: Don't listen to those gals!  
Jessie: Isn't there SOME law that forbids this, Officer Jenny?!  
Officer Jenny: None that I can see... take it off!  
*Todd is down to his boxer shorts and an undershirt*  
Misty & Old Lady: Take off the boxers!  
Audience: YEAH!!! Take it off! Take it off!  
*Todd is about to "take it off"*  
Jessie: FINAL THOUGHT TIME!!!!!  
Todd: But I'm not done!  
Misty & Old Lady: Yeah he's not done!  
Jessie: He is as far as I'm concerned! You're done stripper boy!  
*Todd sits down and thge old lady goes back to her seat*  
Jessie: Now for my final thought; my second show today was just as I expected- low and full of freaks.  
Guests HEY!  
Jessie: We have all learned something today.  
Audience: WHAT?  
Guests: WHAT?  
Meowth: WHAT?  
Jessie: *looks at Brock* You got dumped THREE TIMES! HAHAHAHAHA!!! Pathetic!  
I mean Officer Jenny, Nurse Joy, AND a DITTO!!!  
Brock: WWWAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! I'M SO ALONE!!!  
*Everyone sweatdrops*  
Jessie: Argh he's crying again, I'm outta here!  
James: Wait Jessie! I don't wanna be lonely!  
Meowth: *sigh*  
*Jessie, James, and Meowth leave and the end song is playing.*  
  
The End  
  
**************************************************************************  
Hope you liked this sequel! And I hope I haven't offended 'James fans' or 'Brock fans' beacuse of the whole "they're pathetic and lonely" thing. Oh yeah I might write the third part to this, because Jessie needs at least THREE shows to quit!^_^O I need at least 12 good reviews for the third (but maybe not the last) show. ^_^  



End file.
